


checkmate

by vocalnonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chess Match, Enemies, M/M, Swearing, it's a fast read, or are they, to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalnonu/pseuds/vocalnonu
Summary: Chess captain Jeon Wonwoo never won a match against Kim Mngyu. Will today finally be the day he wins?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i posted this one on twitter back in may and only remembered to post it here today lol. i hope you enjoy it :)

Wonwoo glared at the piece of paper pinned to the bulletin board like it was something offensive. His friends were next to him, eyeing him with worry.

“Look at the bright side, Won. We can take our revenge against them,” Seungkwan tried to lift their team captain’s mood.

“Kwan is right. We can take our trophy back,” Seungcheol weakly muttered, like he himself wasn’t sure with his words.

Wonwoo faced them, determination written on his face. “Oh we’re definitely taking back what’s rightfully ours.”

“My, my, my. It’s nice to see you again, Jeon,” the devil himself, Kim Mingyu, was walking towards them like he owned the place. Wonwoo glared as hard as he can at the other team captain and ignored him. Mingyu chuckled and moved even closer

“You know you’re really cute when you’re mad,” Mingyu whispered so Wonwoo was the only one who could hear him. Wonwoo pushed the other off him and walked to the other side of the room where his teammates were.

“You okay?” Jun asked him but his eyes were trained to Mingyu who just shrugged and smiled.

“He’s so fucking annoying,” Wonwoo spat out. The rest of the team was just quiet, they know how much Wonwoo despised Mingyu. The reason was because ever since high school, Wonwoo has been losing towards Mingyu when it came to Chess.

Now that they’ve reached college it’s still the same setup. It irked Wonwoo to no end and he was always on edge whenever they had a competition.

Jihoon patted his best friend’s back. “Don’t let it get to you and affect your match later. Remember, he’s your opponent.”

Wonwoo chuckled dryly. “When is he not my opponent?”

Seokmin gave his twin brother a hug, ruffling his hair in the process. “You’ll do well, baby bro.”

The whole team laughed because Wonwoo hated it when Seokmin called him that. It’s not like he wanted to be born five minutes after.

* * *

The competition started and as usual, Wonwoo was paired against Mingyu. He wasn’t pleased with the pairing but he was determined to win. Jun was paired with Minghao, Seungkwan with Vernon, Seungcheol with Jeonghan, Jihoon with Soonyoung, Seokmin with Joshua, and Sanha with Chan.

“Good luck,” Mingyu winked at him. Wonwoo could only scoff in return.

Remembering Jihoon’s words from earlier, he took a deep breath to calm himself down. When the buzzer went off, signaling that it was time to begin, the room fell silent.

They had quite the audience because it was the championship round. Both their departments had a huge population, and the dispute between Wonwoo and Mingyu wasn’t all that foreign to them. All eyes were on the team captains’ match, this was putting pressure on Wonwoo’s shoulders.

Mingyu must’ve noticed because after moving his pawn he spoke. “Just focus on me.”

Wonwoo pretended not to hear him and moved his horse. The game continued with both of them not speaking. Wonwoo would occasionally click his tongue when Mingyu’s moves foiled his strategy.

“Checkmate,” Mingyu smirked as he slowly placed the rook three squares in front of Wonwoo’s king.

Wonwoo prayed that Mingyu was bluffing but no matter how much he looked at the board and the pieces he had, there was no way for him to win.

Seungcheol wrapped an arm around Wonwoo after he finished his round. “You have two more rounds. You got this Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo couldn’t help but lean his head towards his teammates shoulder. “I know. Sorry, I’m the team captain yet I’m like this.”

Seungcheol smiled and ruffled his hair. “You’re team captain because none of us can win against you.”

The second round started and Wonwoo made sure the result of the previously round wouldn’t affect him.

* * *

He won.

Wonwoo won the next two rounds against Mingyu. It wasn’t easy, hell he was sweating like crazy even though the air conditioner was on full blast.

“I won,” he breathed out. He’s never won a match against Mingyu. It’s always one round or none. But never two.

Mingyu, despite losing, gave him a genuine smile. “Congrats, Jeon.”

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, shock still evident on his face. And then he smiled. His smile was really wide that Mingyu had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. Wonwoo wiped his hands over his face. “Fuck I can’t believe I won.”

He was practically glowing with happiness now. Mingyu can’t take his eyes off of the man sitting in front of him. In the end, it was Wonwoo’s team who won. Jun and Seokmin lost their matches but the rest won theirs. Wonwoo couldn’t help but tear up when they handed the trophy to him. His teammates whooping from behind. Despite the rivalry between their teams, the members were actually friends with each other. Except for Mingyu and Wonwoo.

After the tournament, they all agreed to eat dinner together to celebrate. Mingyu’s team were sad that they lost but they wouldn’t let it get in the way. Wonwoo sat as far as he can from Mingyu, which wasn’t surprising for the rest of them. They spent dinner telling stories about their classes, their professors, they spent it gossiping about classmates. One wouldn’t think they were rival teams with how close they were.

Wonwoo was about to walk home with his brother but Mingyu suddenly pulled him away. Everyone was looking at them in confusion. They got even more confused when Wonwoo just told them to go on first instead of putting up a fight with the taller who was dragging him. All eyes were on Seokmin and Jihoon, the two closest to Wonwoo, but both of them shrugged.

“Let’s just question them tomorrow,” Seungcheol announced before they all went their separate ways.

Mingyu stopped dragging Wonwoo and was now holding the shorter’s hand instead. Wonwoo walked next to him wordlessly until they reached what looked like Mingyu’s apartment.

“Mingyu where the hell ar–“

Wonwoo couldn’t finish his question because he was suddenly attacked by Mingyu kissing his lips.

“Mingyu what the fu–“

Said man kissed him again to shut him up. Wonwoo couldn’t help but respond to the kiss. Mingyu smiled when the shorter kissed him back. Wonwoo was the first to break off from their kiss because he needed to breathe. He pulled away but their faces were still so close to each other.

Mingyu pecked his lips one more time before talking. “You’re mine now, right?”

Mingyu kissed him again. “You told me you’d be mine when you finally beat me in a match.”

Mingyu peppered Wonwoo’s face with kisses. “I was always yours, but now you’re mine, right?”

Wonwoo didn’t speak, instead he pulled Mingyu in for a deep kiss. “I’m all yours now, Mingyu.”

That same night, the two team captains announced their relationship on their Instagram stories. Their friends and teammates started bombarding them with texts and missed calls. The funniest response has got to be Seokmin’s who texted Wonwoo. “Fucking finally, baby bro.”

The new couple chose to ignore their friends so they can spend the night making out—and maybe something more. Their friends can wait, as for these two? They’ve waited long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've reached this part i would like to sincerely give you my thanks for giving this fic of mine a read. take care!!! drink water!!!


End file.
